Home, Sweet Home
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Most of us search for a place to call home. Home is where the heart is. And Bluebell has left her heart with Fran. Short one-shot.


I adore this pairing :D

I hope you enjoy reading this~

* * *

><p>Bluebell x Fran<p>

[This is about 10 years after the Choice, so they must have been 25-30 years old. Byakuran is alive.]

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Sighing, Bluebell stared out the window. She had found out that her crush, Fran had gotten a girlfriend. Chrome Dokuro.

_What did he see in her?_ Bluebell wondered. But he seemed to like her. Even though Chrome lived in Japan and Fran lived in Italy, they still flew around to see each other. The short girl opened the door to the balcony attached to her room and she stepped out onto it. The stars were spread out across the sky and Bluebell wondered if Fran was thinking about her. She shook the thought away.

"Probably not." she said out loud.

"Probably not what, Bluebell?" Zakuro's loud voice rang through the small room, echoing off the walls, breaking the peaceful silence.

"God, Zakuro! Can't you see that I'm thinking?" Bluebell whirled around angrily, her long hair whipping the air.

"Of a guy? Possibly… Fran?" was Zakuro's answer. He knew that he had hit gold when Bluebell blushed madly.

"Sh-shut up!"

Zakuro chuckled.

"Alright, I just came to tell you something… Fran was fighting with Chrome." Her eyes widened and Zakuro noted this before he continued. "And they broke up. Good luck!" And with that, he exited the room with grace.

Bluebell had a hard time disguising her joy. In a flash, she ran off to tell Byakuran that she was going to visit the Varia. Five minutes later, she was gone.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

At the Varia base, she knocked on the door and she heard a loud voice screaming.

"VOIII, WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" Bluebell smirked and replied.

"It's Bluebell, from the Millefiore… I come in peace!"

The door creaked open and Bluebell strolled inside.

"I need to talk to your boss." She said firmly to Lussuria, who was staring at the small, blue-haired girl in surprise.

"O-okay… He's in the first room to the right on the third floor."

Bluebell marched up the stairs, dragging her small suitcase with her.

When she reached Xanxus's room, she threw open the door and sauntered boldly in without bothering to knock.

"Xanxus! I want to stay here at the Varia for a few days! I would like any room you have that is available…" Xanxus stared at the petite little girl who was defiantly staring at him.

"Fine… But we don't have any empty rooms… You can share with Fran, his room is pretty big."

Bluebell's eyes widened at the prospect of sharing a room with the object of her affections. Perhaps it would be for the best.

She ran to Fran's room and knocked politely. Fran's monotone's voice rang out.

"Who is it…?"

Bluebell blushed a little and replied.

"It's Bluebell… I'll be staying here for a few days and Xanxus said that I could sleep in your room…"

Bluebell didn't know it but on the other side of the door, Fran was also blushing. He had a major crush on Bluebell. He had only dated Chrome to make her jealous.

"It's… its okay, come on i-in." Fran stuttered a tiny bit in his excitement but she didn't notice. Bluebell pushed open the door and shyly walked in.

"Good evening, Fran-kun." Fran nodded.

"Likewise."

Bluebell blushed as she put her little black suitcase on the ground. All of a sudden, she felt totally self-conscious and she knew that she had to get out of there.

"I'm going to go look at the other parts of this base and meet the others. Bye!" She leapt out of the room like a kangaroo being chased by a rabid lion.

Fran slightly tilted his head in confusion but he let her go.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

That night, after dinner, when everyone was going to sleep – except for Squalo, he was brushing his shark's teeth – Bluebell stood in her blue nightgown at the foot of Fran's bed.

Fran was wearing teddy bear pyjama's – stolen from Bel of course – and he was shuddering a bit from the cold on the couch. Bluebell couldn't bear to watch him shake of course. She had to do something!

"Fran-kun… You can sleep on the other side of the bed with me… You look cold…" Fran, trying to be manly, shook his head at first. But when Bluebell persisted, he finally nodded and crawled into the bed with her. A night passed peacefully…

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

In the morning, Fran woke up and discovered that Bluebell's lips were an inch from his own. Bluebell slowly opened her big, blue eyes and panicking, he kissed her. Bluebell stared at him, stunned.

"F-Fran-kun… I have something to tell you…"

"If you were going to say that you liked me, I already know, Bluebell-chan. I… I like you too. " Fran looked away blushing. Bluebell was very surprised.

"Fran-kun… Really?" He didn't reply. Instead, he hugged her close to his chest. Bluebell was startled at first but she slowly relaxed into shirt. She snuggled closer to him and discovered that he smelled like chocolate and lavender. To her, it was the best scent in the world.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

A few days passed happily. Bluebell felt like she was living in a fantasy. She and Fran were inseparable. They ate together, they read together, they watched movies together, everything together. But, Bluebell could not stay with the Varia forever…

And such a day had come. Byakuran called her. He said there was an emergency and that she had to come back. She was greatly saddened to leave the Varia. Their base was often filled with noise and Bluebell had become accustomed to it. Lussuria even baked her an 'Angel's Food Cake'. It had tasted amazing.

Holding her suitcase, Bluebell stared glumly at the large base that she was leaving behind. Fran kissed her and promised to call her. She got into the car where Byakuran was waiting. All Bluebell could think about in the car was how the past week with the Varia had felt like heaven on earth.

When Bluebell got home, Byakuran carried her suitcase to her room.

"Bluebell… Be careful… I don't want to see you get hurt…" Bluebell knew immediately that he was talking about Fran. She nodded and Byakuran left her room.

The sound of a phone ringing snapped Bluebell out of the trance like state she had been in. She picked up eagerly, wondering if it was Fran.

"Hey." Fran's usually monotone voice was thick with excitement.

"Fran!" Bluebell also had a hard time disguising her happiness and joy. Fran chuckled on the other end.

"Did you miss me?" He replied with the slightest hint of humor lacing his voice. Bluebell blushed.

"Of course I missed you…"

Fran smiled. "Well, can you ask Byakuran if you can stay here? Like live permanently at the Varia? We would love to have you here!"

"I wish." Bluebell heaved a sigh. "Byakuran and the others would never let me go! But… If you or Xanxus got him a present…"

Fran thought about it for a moment..

"A present you say? Xanxus isn't the giving type so I'll have to do it… But what would Byakuran Gesso like?"

She suddenly knew.

"Perhaps a huge bag of marshmallows?"

"Good idea."

They worked out the details and Fran placed an order for an extra-large bag of sweet, squishy marshmallows.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Running into Byakuran's room a week later, Bluebell's heart raced with excitement. The sweets had finally arrived.

"Byakuran-sama!" She called. Byakuran turned to look at her.

"What is it, Bluebell-chan~? You seem extra happy today!"

Bluebell nodded and handed the package to Byakuran.

|It's from the Varia!"

Byakuran looked mildly amused but he didn't comment. He cried out in delight when he opened the package.

"My oh my… Marshmallows! Just in time too. I finished my last bag yesterday. I must thank the Varia for this. And I shall do that right—" Byakuran paused as he spied a little note left in the box.

He scanned it.

"Why Bluebell, it seems that the Varia want you to come live with them… I am fine with it, do you want to go, Bluebell? Of course you must come back and visit us every now and then!"

"Byakuran-sama… Thank you so much! I want to go! I'm going to start packing right now…"

That night, at exactly 6:66pm, Fran came to pick Bluebell up. She skipped and hopped into the backseat of the limo Fran had brought for her.

"Fran~" She sighed contentedly. As she smiled and waved at her former housemates, the limo began to move. The beautiful scenery passed quickly as the car sped across the road. Bluebell thought about the new life she was starting. This time, she would really feel at home. Home, Sweet Home.

* * *

><p>Alright, if you liked it, please review ? c:<p>

Thanks so much!

By the way, when I write 6:66PM, it really means 7:06. It's just a play on Fran's ring 8D

Cheers,

Serenity.

P.S. Don't forget to check out my other Reborn fanfiction!


End file.
